bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Christmas Event 2019
'Tis the Season for Giving! Get into the giving mood of the holiday season by tackling the Bushwhackia Christmas event. ''' You'll want to get started by heading to the event area in the Commons to meet up with the stranded elf and help him fix his teleporter. (It's delicate, OK?) Once you've got it operational, you'll be able to make the journey far to the North Pole where you'll find a bevy of characters who need your special skills to make the holiday celebrations work! Your primary task will be helping the elves make presents by bringing them Candy Canes (that you find in bushes), but there is a veritable smorgasbord of holiday related quests to complete as well. All of these quests will unlock over the course of the event, with the last ones unlocking on Christmas Day. Once you've found reindeer chow for the poor reindeer, then you can help out Santa by delivering a present to a random house daily. '''New for 2019: This year's update includes a new Christmas tree for your ranch from the Decorate a Tree quest, a new Snowman companion from the Build a Snowman quest, and another custom item for ice fishing. This event began on Thursday, December 12, 2019 and will run until Tuesday, December 31st at Noon PST. As in 2018, we will have a few days of extended play. Official Codename Blog Redeem Coupon Code WINT-ERWO-ONDE-RS19 ''' for 1 Large Energy Pack. (Valid until the event end of the Event) North Pole Missions or Unlocks The North Pole }}Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Elf Stations 10 Unlocks: Picking the Perfect Pine Creepin' it with the Claus |name2=White Elf Bushbie Doll Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the White Elf create doll presents! Available on Day 3 of the Event. |task2=Collect 10 |reward2=1 10 |name3=Blue Elf Video Game Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Blue Elf create video game presents! Available on Day 5 of the Event. |task3=Collect 10 |reward3=1 10 |name4=Red Elf BZ Bake Oven Station |type4=main |desc4=Gather Candy Canes and Invite your friends to help the Red Elf create BZ Bake Oven presents! Available on Day 7 of the Event. |task4=Collect 10 |reward4=1 10 }}FYI: The stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. ''' Each turn in gives you 10 Holiday Cheers to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 Holiday Cheers with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). '''Note: When you have friends assisting you on an elf's station, you increase the chance of the elf being able to complete 2 of their items on a turn in. This does not increase the number of Santa Tokens you receive. It only reduces the number of turn-ins you must do to complete an elf. A Perfect Christmas Tree Available on Day 2 of the Event or 3 25 |name2=Turgid Tree Tomfoolery |type2=main |desc2=Decorate the tree. You'll need to use Santa Tokens, which you get by turning Candy Canes in to the present making Elves or completing quests for others. You will be awarded one of three differently colored Christmas trees. The Purple Tree was new for 2018; The Golden Tree is new for 2019. |task2='Place 10 Decorations' (10 Each) Garland More Garland Lights Blue Christmas Balls Red Christmas Balls Green Christmas Balls Candy Canes Bows Tinsel Star for the top! |reward2= or 3 50 }} Daily Quests Daily Quests repeat every 20 hours. The Timey Wimey watch is effective on these quests. or 3 25 |name2=Creepin' it with the Claus |type2=main |desc2=Sneak into some innocent people's house and invade their privacy to give them amazing stuff. The amazing stuff totally makes it okay. Board Santa's sleigh at the North Pole to head for a random house. Available on Day 1 of the Event. |task2=Deliver a present! |reward2= or 3 25 |name3=Snowball Fight |type3=main |desc3=Participate in the North Pole snowball fight. Head into the field in the lower-right corner of the North Pole and start clickin' those opponents! Available on Day 2 of the Event. |task3=Throw 30 Snowballs (2 each) |reward3= or 3 25 |name4=Lost Reindeer |type4=main |desc4=Find the missing Reindeer! It's probably out in the world somewhere. Whack a bunch of bushes until it shows itself. Available on Day 3 of the Event. |task4=Find the Lost Reindeer |reward4= or 3 25 }} 12 Days of Bushmas Begins on Day 2 of the Event Like the song, each day you get a new quest (but you must find ALL of the previous ones as well). or 3 25 }} Sweater Weather Begins on Day 3 of the Event 3 25 }} Mrs. Claus' Specialty Sweaters Once unlocked, you can change your shirt at any time using the character customization Well-arranged Caroling Available on Day 4 of the Event and unlocks in a row or 3 25 Caroling music stand Achievement }} Ice Fishing Available on Day 5 of the Event. Note: The Stocking Fish quest begins as a daily quest, and on Day 10 will alternate randomly with the Heavy Snowfall quest every 20 hours. You need Ice Skates for Ice Fishing. Find them near the Elf Stations in the NE area of the North Pole. or 3 25 |name2=Stocking Fish |type2=main |desc2=Noel the skater is looking for an interesting breed of fish. Fish out of the North Pole skating rink. |task2=Fish 8 Stocking Fish |reward2= or 3 25 }} Note: Keep fishing for more unique items! Talk to Noel to find out if you have fished up all the unique items. Build a Snow Fort Available on Day 6 of the Event, and unlocks in a row. or 3 25 |name2=Snowfort Flags |type2=main |desc2=Wren wants to build a snow fort in the Noth Pole. Find her some red snow fort flags. |task2=Find 20 Snowfort Flags |reward2= or 3 25 }} Build a Snowman Available on Day 7 of the Event and unlocks in a row. Click on the snow pile in the NW area of the North Pole, near the Elf Stations. or 3 25 |name2= Snowman Arms |type2=main |desc2=You've found an interesting pile of snow in the North Pole and it has inspired you to make a snowman. Find some potential Snowman Arms. |task2= Find 20 potential Snowman Arms. |reward2= or 3 25 |name3= Snowman Noses |type3=main |desc3=You've found an interesting pile of snow in the North Pole and it has inspired you to make a snowman. Find some potential Snowman Noses. |task3= Find 20 potential Snowman Noses. |reward3= or 3 25 |name4=Snowman Eyes |type4=main |desc4=You've found an interesting pile of snow in the North Pole and it has inspired you to make a snowman. Find some potential Snowman Eyes. |task4= Find 20 Coal Eyes |reward4= or 3 25 |name5= Snowman Hat |type5=main |desc5=You've found an interesting pile of snow in the North Pole and it has inspired you to make a snowman. Find a really nice hat. You will be awarded a Snowman companion. The Green Garbed Snowman was new for 2018; The Purple Hat Snowman is new for 2019 |task5= Find a Good Hat Seriously, find a Better Hat |reward5= or 3 25 Achievement }} FYI: You can ask your friends to help you in the North Pole. Click the snow pile in the North Pole to send out Friend Requests. Frightful Weather or 3 25 |name2=Wind Socks |type2=main |desc2=Buster is looking to raise a Wind Sock to help him predict heavy snowfalls in the North Pole. Find him some Wind Socks from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 9 of the Event. |task2=Find 20 Wind Socks |reward2= or 3 25 |name3=Heavy Snowfall |type3=main |desc3=There's been a big snowfall, and Buster needs help clearing snow piles! Collect Snow Shovels from bushes all over Bushwhackia, and click snow piles to shovel them away. Available on Day 10 of the Event. The Heavy Snowfall quest will alternate randomly with the Stocking Fish quest every 20 hours. |task3=Find 7 Snow Shovels Shovel 7 Snow Piles at the North Pole |reward3= or 3 25 }} Grumpy Cocoa Available on Day 11 of the Event, and unlocks in a row. or 3 25 |name2=Puffy Marshmallows |type2=main |desc2=Grumpus the Elf is trying to make hot cocoa, but his pantry is lacking! He'd love it if you brought him some Marshmallows. You can find some in any bush in Bushwhackia. |task2=Find 25 Marshmallows |reward2= or 3 25 |name3=Boiling Water |type3=main |desc3=Grumpus the Elf is trying to make hot cocoa, but his pantry is lacking! He'd love it if you brought him some Boiling Water. You can find some in any bush in Bushwhackia. |task3=Find 12 Pots of Boiling Water |reward3= or 3 25 |name4=Chocolate Chip Cookies |type4=main |desc4=Grumpus the Elf is trying to make hot cocoa, but his pantry is lacking! He'd love it if you brought him some Chocolate Chip Cookies. You can find some in any bush in Bushwhackia. |task4=Find 50 Cookies |reward4= or Title Achievement }} Grumpy Cocoa Reward Misc Event Quests or 3 25 |name2=A Pole for the Rest of Us |type2=main |desc2=We've got the North Pole, but is there something for the rest of us? You can find Pieces of Pole in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on Day 5 of the Event. |task2=Collect 42 Pieces of Pole |reward2= or 3 25 |name3=You're a Mean One |type3=main |desc3=Gather 50 non-festive cakes to give the Grinch cardiomegaly. You can find cakes in bushes anywhere in the world, of course. Available on Day 6 of the Event. |task3=Collect 50 Cakes |reward3= or 3 25 |name4=Conscientious Caroling |type4=main |desc4=Find some caroling books for the carolers in the North Pole Available on Day 11 of the Event. |task4=Find 12 Caroling Books |reward4= or 3 25 |name5=Candles for Kwanzaa |type5=main |desc5=Fetch some Candles for this traditional tradition. You can find Candles in bushes anywhere in the world. Available on the first day of Kwanzaa (Dec. 26). |task5=Find 7 Kinara Candles |reward5= or 3 25 }} Presents from the Devs Open the 4 presents under the Christmas Tree on Christmas Day Title unlocked: Loves the Developers Achievement unlocked: Yay! Presents Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2= Present Pile |desc2= For display purposes only |cost2=20 |name3= Plate of Gingerbread |desc3= Sometimes made in the likeness of important guests |cost3=20 |name4= Kinara Candles |desc4= Ranch Item |cost4=20 |name5= Menorah |desc5= A new branch is lit each night |cost5=20 |name6= Dreidel Table |desc6= A great miracle happened here |cost6=20 |name7= Icicle Mini Golf Piece |desc7= Putt around the ice spikes! |cost7=40 }}Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Red Fur Hood |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=20 |name3= Frozen Wig |desc3= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost3=20 |name4= Light Up Antler Hat |desc4= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost4=20 |name5= Gingerbread Cape |desc5= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost5=20 |name6= Frozen Candy Cane |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=20 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=20 |name2=Christmas Snack Bag |desc2=Big Snack Bag. Contains 3x as much random amounts of , , and as the normal bag. |cost2=60 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=80 }} Ye Yuletide Spirit Store Send a Gift to a Friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped presents from Sasha in the North Pole. Each wrapped present contains some random gold, energy, mana, power, as well as a random bonus gift, such as a rare gem, energy pack, energy drinks, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the North Pole or in The Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Wrapped Present |desc2=One wrapped present. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Wrapped Present |desc3=Four wrapped presents. Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and it is not required to purchase it. }} Spoiler: The Gnome is on the left side of the Cluttered Room, to the right of the sofa (behind the piano). Achievements Returning |lvl2=Journeyman Elf Helper |req2=Help the Elves create 20 presents |rew2=1 |lvl3=Professional Elf Helper |req3=Help the Elves create 50 presents |rew3=1 |lvl4=Expert Elf Helper |req4=Help the Elves create 50 presents at each station |rew4=Title: Expert Elf Helper }} |lvl2=Diverse Santa |req2= You've delivered a present to several houses! |rew2=1 }} }} }} 5,000 3 4 }} }} }} }} }} Hot Cocoa Energy Drink }} Achievements from previous years There are 9 achievements from previous years, which may be earned by spending Bush Bucks if you missed getting them the first time around. * Santa Santa - You're practically Santa! (2012) Deliver a present while dressed as Santa * Materialist - You bought all the 2012 Christmas things! * Reverse Grinch - (2013) You've delivered a present dressed as a Grinch! * All The Toys - You bought all the 2013 Christmas things! * No Returns Allowed! - You bought all the 2014 Christmas items! * Season of Shopping - You purchased all the Christmas 2015 items! * Winter Solstice Souvenirs - You purchased all the Christmas 2016 items! *The Gift of Getting - You purchased all the Christmas 2017 items! * Boxing Day - You purchased all the Christmas 2018 items! *The Mini Golf pieces are NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and it is not required to purchase them. Note: If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase the required gear for "Santa Santa," and "Reverse Grinch" in the Event Store (previous year's items) for a cost of 10 Bush Bucks each. Event Participation Rewards 'Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes. '